


Waxing Gibbous

by Wordpainter15



Series: WordPainter's Owlets [15]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Halloween AU, Non-traditional Supernatural?, Rival Relationship, Two girls flirting in the forest, Vampire!Emira, Werewolf!Viney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordpainter15/pseuds/Wordpainter15
Summary: Werewolf Viney stumbles on a starving vampire Emira, days before a full moon when the bad blood between their warring species is at its height.Or:Two gay girls flirt in the forest with their parents' disapproval(Halloween AU decided via the poll)
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Series: WordPainter's Owlets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921702
Comments: 20
Kudos: 160





	Waxing Gibbous

**Author's Note:**

> Happy spooky times from a scaredy cat who doesn't really like the holiday except for the stop-motion kids' movies  
> Guys this is literally just them flirting in a forest... I didn't know how to one-shot (TvT)  
> Happy Halloween (eve)- I'm going to write the selkie au now or maybe the fairy one. I'm low key writing all of them

Viney can smell her. A borderline sickenly sweet smell with the underlying musk of death. The werewolf’s nose twitches with each breath- the smell of a vampire is hard to misplace. It’s one that she’s (unfortunately) used to, her pack’s lands _do_ border a vampire coven. Why Eda doesn’t just… move them away, Viney couldn’t give an answer. She’s ninety percent sure it’s just pure stubbornness. No self-respecting werewolf is going to submit to a vampire. Viney doesn’t particularly _care_ what species a supernatural is, a creature is what it is- you only get changed once after all. But the thing can’t get any farther into her pack lands. There hasn’t been a kill, on either side, in a few decades and Viney would like to keep it that way. Getting the vampire back onto her own turf is the best way to start. The horror stories of the Savage days, when bodies piled up on borderlines, is not something any creature wants to relive and it’s enough to keep even genetic enemies civil. 

If the vampire is trying to hide, she’s doing a terrible job. Viney doesn’t have working eyes, but she doesn’t need them to tell that the brush has been trampled through. Sticks crumple beneath her feet and her hands bat away the broken branches. At this rate, even a human could find the dumb creature. When a rush of wind floods her nose with the sweet laced scent, Viney carefully follows it skyward. Her ears perk, the faintest hissing filling her ears from the treetops.

“You’re off your turf, vamp,” Viney growls, and the hissing increases.

There’s a creak of wood, the vampire moving in the tree branches. It makes the hair on Viney’s neck rise, having something with needles for teeth above her where she can’t see it. She waits for a comeback, muscles stiff and ready to throw the thing off her because vampires can’t help but bare their fangs. All she hears is a pained groan and the shuffling of leaves. 

“Are… are you okay?”

“Like you care,” the vampire bites back and shuffles farther into the tree. “I didn’t mean to cross into your territory, _mutt_. I was hungry...”

“You were trying to _hunt_?” Viney asks suspiciously and thinks back to all the broken brush she passed to get to the vampire. The vampire scared off anything within a mile radius- it’s part of the reason Viney went after the faint scent tickling her nose. “I thought you bloodsuckers were too dapper for hunting. Whenever we get near the line on a hunt you scare off our food and tell us to go to a supermarket.” 

“Blood bags,” the vampire responds. “But we’re short and I pissed off the coven’s heads. It’s been over a week and, as I said, I was _hungry_!”

“It’s not like you die without blood,” Viney states as she presses against the vampire’s tree. “It’s not like you got a stake shoved into your chest.”

“Haha,” the vampire sarcastically laughs and the branches groan with her weight. “That doesn’t mean I’m not hungry, mutt. And my body needs sustenance just as much as yours.”

Viney ears droop a little at the words and a flush of embarrassment floods her chest. Shame warms her cheeks and she wonders what the vampire thinks is making her cheeks color. A sheepish hand rubs at her neck and Viney curls her fingers through her hair as she debates. The vampire quiets when Viney doesn’t offer further comment, curling up on her branch. The werewolf doesn’t hear the vampire make any sounds, even when Viney darts off back into the underbrush.

Taking down a deer by herself isn’t too difficult. Her wolf form is easily twice its size. Doing it without spilling its blood isn’t. She doesn’t have hands to easily break its neck. Yet Viney manages and, without a drop of red on her skin and her clothes back in place, drags the carcass back to the vampire curled up pathetically in the tree. The rustling of leaves greets her return.

“What are you doing?”

“Feed yourself,” Viney tells the vampire and drops the deer’s body firmly to the ground where it thunks against the dirt. 

Complete silence. Viney never wished that vampires had to breathe, but she does now. The only reason she even thinks she’s not alone in the woods is the smell of candy.

The vampire takes a breath, “... Why would you hunt for me?”

“Because I’d rather you feed off a deer than one of my packmates.” The werewolf tilts her head up to where she knows the vampire is lurking overhead. “Breaking a decades-long truce because of some petty rivalry? Doesn’t sound too smart. Besides, you can’t hunt to save your life.”

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far…” the vampire drawls out slowly as she grips the tree branch and slips off it with a groan.

Viney’s ears twitch at the soft thud of feet meeting the soil and that sweet smell floods her nose. The vampire hums in her ear, a nonchalant sound as she brushes past the werewolf. Her body has no heat, cold in contrast to the burning blood pumping through Viney’s. The waning moon making the werewolf twitchy, fingers tapping against her arms to vent the energy. Viney hears the muscles in the neck of the deer heave to the vampire’s fangs and a mostly quiet sucking. The vampire pants in air to draw blood from the dead deer. The carcass falls back to the ground not even minutes later, drained of blood. 

“It’s rude to watch a lady eat, you know that Puppy?”

Viney rolls her eyes, the only thing that they were good for anymore, and smirks. “Good thing I can’t see then, bloodsucker.” Viney winks in what she hopes is the vampire’s direction and taps her temple, “Not everyone gets their bodies fixed during their change.”

“So how much trouble are you in, for feeding the enemy?” the vampire asks, suddenly next to Viney’s ear with a rush of breeze accompanying her sudden shift in position.

The werewolf flinches at the sudden noise, heart jumping into her ears and thudding. Viney takes note- vampires must bounce back quicker from hunger than weres. Viney shrugs nonchalantly, purposefully ignoring the petting caress of the vampire’s voice on her ear. She pries her knife out from its holster on her hip, unsheathing the blade. She reaches down to the drained carcass and feels for the puncture wounds at its artery. When she finds them, she strikes through them with her knife, destroying the evidence. No blood dirties her hand with the action.

“None, if they don’t see any puncture wounds. If they do,” Viney shrugs again and puts her knife back. “Eda may _act_ pissy for a bit, and I’ll never live it down unless someone does something even dumber. But no one’s hurt, so what are they gonna charge me with? Besides, this is a blow to the vampires, not us,” Viney bares her fangs in a smirk, “You had to get fed by the dog, Princess.”

“Princess,” the vampire rolls the title around on her tongue. Her voice playfully lifts in tone, “Don’t mind that, but that’s not my name, Puppy.” 

“And Puppy’s not mine, Princess,” Viney forces her smile to smooth out, even when the vampire leans against her back, hands folded on her shoulder. “You got your snack, go back to your side now. Before you tear one of my packmate’s hearts out because I doubt that filled you if you haven’t eaten in a week.”

“I think the only heart I’d want,” the vampire purrs next to her ear and Viney can sense her smile when the werewolf shakes slightly. “Is _yours_ , Puppy.” The vampire snickers at the rush of blood her words caused but backs away a step. “And as much as I’d _love_ to go back,” the vampire drawls out unconvincingly as she pushes off Viney’s shoulder, “Sun’s coming up.” 

Viney blinks when she realizes the vamp’s right. Morning heat is starting to crawl along the werewolf’s skin and she can hear the birdsong starting up. Exhaustion is starting to cling to her too. She grabs the vampire’s hand, her peach fuzz fingers interlocking with the cold fingers of the vampire’s. Viney tugs.

“Come on,” Viney instructs gently and tugs again at their joined hands. “Before you sunburn.”

The vampire is slightly restless as she follows Viney deeper into wolf country. Little twitches afflicting her muscles when birds fly through trees. Viney squeezes her hand again in reassurance- she’d be on edge if she was weakened and in enemy territory too. The vampire rubs a thumb along her lightly furred skin and relaxes a bit. 

A sharp wind weaves through the branches and Viney gets another faceful of the vampire’s scent. The werewolf grimaces at it- that smell is a dead giveaway for any werewolf miles downwind… Gears turning, Viney stops when the cling of mud and water from a puddle sticks to her feet. The vampire gasps when Viney shoves her into a nearby puddle and hisses as she crawls back onto her knees, shucking mud off her hands. Viney’s plan worked enough, that sweet smell has been hidden by the wet earthy tones and the werewolf ignores the vampire’s screeching as she tugs her to her feet and through the forest. 

“ _What_ ,” the vampire hisses as she shakes her clinging wet clothes, trying to dislodge the sticky feeling from her skin. “Was that for?”

“You _smell_ ,” Viney crinkles her nose for emphasis and then chuckles at the offended hiss she receives. “Any supernatural downwind of us will smell you. Just because _I_ didn’t tear into you, that doesn’t mean others won’t. Eda would tear the throat out of any threat, especially with a full moon in a couple of days.” Viney turns her head toward the vampire with raised eyebrows, “Shouldn’t you know better than to walk into _werewolf_ territory before a full moon? You _know_ we go nutty. It’s kinda our thing.”

“Every supernatural creature goes a little crazy with a full moon,” Princess (Viney has decided to call her Princess because calling her ‘the vampire’ is getting annoying) defends herself. “And I was a little bloodthirsty. Starving and waxing moon don’t mix for vampires either.”

“Well, I don’t think Eda would take hungry as a good enough excuse.” Viney unlocks their fingers and pressed against the bark of the nearest tree, letting her fingers dip into the dugout grooves. “Alright, get in.”

“Where am I supposed to be going?” Princess asks haughtily but submits to Viney’s pushing as she’s shoved toward the ground.

“In the hole, dummy. This is one of my burrows- no one should bother you here.” Most likely… as long as Viney can cover that candy smell a little better. “Don’t touch anything either, I don’t know what vampires are allergic to.”

“What, it’s not loaded with garlic?” Princess asks as she hesitantly follows the werewolf into the gnarled roots of the large tree. “Why do you even have a burrow?”

“We both know garlic doesn’t do squat. And because there’s a lot of annoying kids in the main den.” Viney shoves herself against the dirt wall, a root digging into her back as she makes room for the soaked vampire. “Seriously, don’t open any of the bottles. I don’t want your skin to burn off.”

“What’s all this stuff for?”

“I’m the healer,” Viney answers automatically as she shoves herself back toward the opening. “These are some… side projects. Now stay here and stay _quiet._ Mattholomule sticks his nose into everything and this burrow is kinda in the heart of our turf. Cover yourself with the blankets-”

“I don’t get cold,” Princess interrupts as Viney throws a pile of blankets at her. 

“It’s for the smell, dingus,” Viney said with an eye roll, “I’ll lead you back when the sun goes down.”

“I can-”

“Do you know where you even are? If I said go north, could you figure that out?” Viney immediately rebukes and Princess lets out a mumbled ‘no’. “Thought so. Just stay here and don’t cause trouble. If anyone finds out I didn’t kick you back onto your turf, I’ll be nothing but a wolf skin by morning and you’ll be a chew toy.”

“Alright, Puppy,” Princess concedes. “I’ll see you at dusk… and thanks.”

Viney smiles as she crawls out of the burrow.

…

Viney brought the deer back to the den. The musk of the deer covered up the sweet scent that clung to her and the dunk in the freezing river probably helped. Eda took it quietly and Viney didn’t need her non-existent sight to feel the gaze of the older werewolf on her. Her muscles don’t relax until Eda dismisses her with a snarky comment about not making the wet dog smell of the den worse.

She gets tackled on the way back to her room by a gangly figure. Luz is young, not the youngest by any means (that’s Mattholomule and his age is the only reason Viney hasn't knocked him snout over tail yet). She’s a gangly teen, both her and her wolf form are almost all leg and she trips over them constantly. They’re still trying to find her mother after Luz stumbled into the territory half dead and entirely too human. After much pack debate, Eda had Viney shove the only blood they had on hand in her just to keep her heart beating. Werewolf blood, unfortunately, was not as easily taken back. Viney doesn’t mind another pup nipping at her heels, but they all worried about how Luz’s very human mother would react to her no longer human daughter.

“Where’d you go?” Luz asks as she clings to Viney’s back and sniffs at the other werewolf. “Why are you wet? You smell like a wet dog.”

“I am partially a wet dog at the moment, kid. Now off!”

Luz slides off, but continues to follow Viney back to her room and slips through the closing door. Her brown eyes watch as Viney walks around the pile of furs that is her bed and sways on her feet at the door.

“I saw you bring the deer to Eda.”

“Yeah?” Viney responds non committedly, shucking her wet clothes off her body and replacing them with more comfortable pajamas. 

“We aren’t storing food.”

“Are you complaining about more food?” Viney asks in return as she plops into her furs and reaches for her headphones.

“No,” Luz answers automatically as she plops herself on Viney’s chest laterally and ignores the huff of air she forces out of the older werewolf’s lungs. “But you never hunt by yourself in case you fling yourself into a tree trunk.”

“I’m not you,” Viney counters and shoves the young werewolf off her lungs and onto her legs. “Now scram, I’m tired.”

“Ooooh, did you meet somebody?” Luz asks with a pitching voice and Viney groans as she drops into her furs. “You did! Forbidden romance!”

“I’m not one of your trashy human books,” Viney growls and kicks her legs up, sending the young werewolf onto the stone floor. “And only you would walk into a strange forest by yourself.”

“So then, where were you? Jerbo was ready to send out a search party, but Eda whacked him on his back so hard he fell to the ground and she said that nothing in the forest could kill you.”

“I was,” Viney pauses to think through her wording, “Helping an injured creature.” The older werewolf points to her door. “Now scram, runt. I’m tired.”

The clicking of her door closing barely registers in Viney’s already drifting asleep mind. 

Viney only wakes once the rumbling in her stomach becomes unbearable. Late day sun warms her body as she uncurls from her bed and changes clothes. She fixes her bun as she goes toward the kitchen, mouth holding her spiked headband. There’s rustling in the kitchen and she can hear Eda shooing King away with a broom. 

“Need a snack after that night of yours?”

Viney only nods and grabs the sandwich that is hastily shoved into her hands with clumsy fingers. She immediately bites down into it, tearing a bite away with her teeth.

“Here, I’ll make another for myself. Soo, where were you?” Eda asks as she bumbles about the kitchen to presumably make another sandwich. 

“The same place I told Luz.”

“Mmh,” Eda hums and Viney can’t tell if she’s believed or not. “Well be careful kiddo, you know the full moon makes everyone nutty.”

Viney salutes in answer and munches through the carved venison. Not her favorite way to eat deer, but it’ll do. She peels the rest of the crust off and hears King snicker as his hands swipe it off the table. Viney smiles around her sandwich, silly church grim.

“I’m going out to my burrow tonight. Working on a new elixir and got my hands on some rare mushrooms.”

“You’re going out? _Alone?_ This close to a full moon?” the werewolf chieftain asks Viney, voice dripping with disbelief. When Viney doesn’t answer, Eda shrugs. “Alright then, but stay within howling distance. These pups are at each other’s throat just like they are _every_ full moon and I’m getting too old to break them up.”

That’s a lie- Eda’s the strongest wolf here. 

Viney suffers through the pack meal. Mattholomule started a food fight because he and Luz could not get along if the world depended on it. Being hot-blooded werewolves- neither of them back down until they’re getting pinned to the floor and are covered in what was supposed to be dinner. The brunette sneaks out of the main den pulling bits of fruit out of her hair while Eda is keeping Luz off of Mattholomule. She trails back to her burrow a few hours later than she wanted, sniffing around to make sure nobody went digging into her business. The only smell she finds in her own and she breathes a sigh of relief.

“I’m back- Why do you smell like blood?” Viney hisses as the metallic tint of iron wafts into her face.

“I was hungry… and I may have almost gotten my leg bit off by a mountain lion. I dragged myself back here just a bit ago,” Princess confesses guiltily.

“You aren’t good at hunting, Princess,” Viney groans out. “I thought we established that. At least those blankets made it smell mostly like me. Is your leg okay?”

“I just need some blood?” the vampire asks hopefully and Viney rubs at her face.

“Yeah, okay. Just- stay here, alright? Anything in particular?” the werewolf asks as she grips the rim of her shirt and starts pulling it up.

“Pig, if you have any, it’s the closest to hu- What are you doing?” Princess screeches and Viney pauses at the flailing limbs hitting against the dirt walls.

“Shifting?” Viney says the word slowly because wasn’t it obvious?

“Usually when people strip in front of me I’ve already been fed and know at least their first name,” Princess jokes tersely, and from the silence that the vampire’s body is making, Viney assumes she’s facing the wall stiff as a board.

“The clothes ain’t magic, your highness,” Viney taunts as she lets the fabric drop back into place. “Don’t worry, Princess, I won’t traumatize you with what every modern girl experiences in the locker rooms.” Viney snickers and she turns toward the door. “I’ll shift outside. The bottle with the pointy lid on the left is an antibiotic… I don’t know if you need it, but-”

“You can traumatize me as much as you like, I’d just like warning first,” Princess rasps out breathlessly and Viney feels a blush flood her cheeks. “And thanks, but I don’t get infections.”

Viney returns with a boar a little while later. She shifts back, her fur receding, and her hands forming again. Shirt and pants back in place, Viney calls the vampire out of the hole. She sits against the tree of her burrow as the vampire drains the large boar, playing with her sheathed knife. When she hears the body of the drained creature fall to the ground, Viney stands.

“What are you doing that for?” Princess asks as Viney cuts the tusks of the animal off.

"I can at least use the tusks for something. It'd be suspicious if I brought it back. I’ll dump it somewhere for the scavengers later. How’s the leg now?”

Princess shakes the injured limb and picks at the shredded skin, “It’ll heal eventually. I’m still kind of weak”

Viney ducks back into her burrow. She ignores the question Princess sends down the hole and fumbles around for the bandages she has in one of the bags she has hanging on a root. The werewolf pushes herself back outside, flopping to the ground.

“Sit still, I’ll wrap it.”

The cloth is soft in Viney’s hand as she winds the bandage around the vampire’s leg. She knots the ends with a tight tug. Princess’ fingers graze her own as she examines the work.

“Well, aren’t you just my miracle girl? Are you going to kiss me better too?” the vampire snickers and chokes on her own laugh when Viney presses a kiss to her cheek.

“If it makes you feel better, sure!” Viney says cheekily as she pulls away and stands up. “Can you walk on it?”

Princess grabs at Viney’s outstretched hand and stands. Pain shoots up her leg and she grunts, lifting her weight off of it. Viney feels the shift in the vampire’s body and pushes her back to the ground. With a concerned furrow of the brow, Viney kneels into the dirt and presses around the injured muscle. The muscle is still weak, barely knitted back together. It caves under her touch, the bandage depressing into the tear.

“Shouldn’t you have healed by now?” Viney asks as she withdraws her hand. “Maybe I should’ve gotten a bigger boar?”

“I was already injured when I crossed the border,” Princess grunts as she shifts into a more comfortable position. “The boar was perfect, better for me than a deer,” she reassures and brushes off the werewolf’s worried prodding. “I just have a lot of healing to do… I uhh, really pissed off the coven heads and got into a bit of a skirmish that kind of used up what little energy I had left.”

That doesn’t make Viney feel better, it just makes the werewolf blood start to boil. Her fangs grind against each other in frustration- she doesn’t think that she can find another boar. But Princess can’t walk and her own pack made her that way. Viney may want to throw her packmates into a wall, but she’d never let one of them starve! This coven let the hunger drive Princess into enemy territory where any other wolf would’ve gone after her jugular. The werewolf whines and gets up to pace the energy away. A hot flood of anger pumps through her veins with each beat of her heart. Some coven- starving and beating up its own packmates. A growl rips through her mouth at the thought. Dumb vampires. Heat ripples through Viney’s muscles- her arms quivering as she clenched her fists at her sides. Snarls flowing unhindered past her fangs.

Princess grips at her wrists. “Calm down. It’s fine, that’s kind of how vampires are.”

Viney just grumbles again and drops her weight on the vampire’s torso, careful of the injured leg. She wraps arms around the vampire’s neck, pulling the taller creature to the dirt so that she can more comfortably curl up. Her knees roll up to her chest, arms locked firmly around the vampire’s neck. She shoves her face into the bundle of hair and huffs angrily against the vampire’s neck. An instinctive desire in werewolves- emotions are either cuddled or (literally) wrestled into submission.

“Geez, Puppy, I heard that werewolves are touchy, but I didn’t expect this,” Princess goads lightly, but Viney is still rumbling in discontent on top of her. The vampire brushes the hair that has fallen into Viney’s face behind her ear and the growling mellows a little. Princess continues to thread her fingers through the werewolf’s hair, scratching the skull lightly like she would one of the coven’s many cats. “Don’t let it bother you so much… I’m fine.”

They lay like that for a while, until Viney’s anger is soothed under the mellow touches and she’s finding herself a little too comfortable and unwilling to move. If the heat bothers the vampire, she doesn’t complain and just continues to lightly scratch behind the werewolf’s ears with one hand, the other wrapped around Viney’s waist. Princess startles out of her daydream when Viney gets back up suddenly, rolling off of the vampire and onto her feet.

“I’m going to go get you another boar.”

“Noooo,” Princess whines and grips the werewolf around the waist again. “I’m fine. Feeling better already. Promise, Angel.”

“Angel?” Viney echoes.

“Well, puppy seems kind of mean compared to princess. Unless I can get your name, Beautiful?” Princess purrs into Viney’s ear and the werewolf knows by the sudden lift that the vampire has enough moonlight to see the blush that paints her cheeks.

“Nah, I think I like Angel.” Viney gulps and wets her mouth to get rid of the sudden dryness, “Anyway, I should probably take you back to the border. I really can’t keep you here during the full moon tomor-”

A sharp howl fills the air and both supernaturals flinch. Viney grumbles in annoyance- those dumb pups are really picking fights on the eve of a full moon? She grips the vampire’s clothes, not really wanting to leave. Viney nuzzles her head into the vampire’s knotting hair when another howl breaks through the forest.

“I’m assuming that’s for you?”

“Dumb kids are tearing the den apart. I need to help sort them out…” Viney mutters as she pulls away with her brows set in a pout. The expression fades as she harshly intakes her breath when cold lips press to her jaw, barely shy of her neck.

“Well then, you better go, Angel. I can move just fine… as long as I don’t pick any fights.”

“You really can’t stay,” Viney said even as her arms wrap around the vampire’s waist and her chin flattens against the taller girl’s collar. “Full moon is when all of us run a little rampant. Instincts, you get what I mean?” Like the ones that are making the werewolf cling instead of let go. Viney forces her tight grip to loosen. “Only a few of us can even keep ourselves from going full wolf.” Viney motions northwest, “Go straight for about ten miles, you’ll hit the river border. If you can smell my scent trail- I went to the border to get the boar.”

“I guess I’ll see you later, Angel,” the vampire calls as she shakes out her healed enough leg.

Oh, Viney sure hopes so. She flushes when she thinks about the patch of skin the vampire kissed.

…

Viney is starting to think that her pack is just _stupid_. There’s really no other explanation. Stupid and hot-headed and letting the moon take over their common sense. The werewolf pushes through the brambles of the underbrush, her knotting fur getting stuck on every thorn and stray branch. Every full moon… every ducking full moon these idiots have got to pull the same exact bull! She stumbles over the roots of trees and shakes the impact out of her muscles. Growls and hissing fill her ears as the werewolf breaks out of the treeline and slips into the mud of the riverbed.

“Which one of you idiots started this?” Viney growls as she stands, shaking the mud from her clawed hands and spitting out the sludge that was pushed into her mouth. 

“You broke the truce, mutt!” a pitched hiss answers and a rush of growls greet the vampire’s insult.

Viney hates full moons. Every full moon some hot-blooded werewolf thinks it's a good idea to pick a fight with the vampire coven they share a border with. 

“What did you do to my sister, you dogs?” another voice hisses out.

Mattolomule barks angrily, saliva spilling from his mouth and into the dirt with wet smacks. Luz snarls when some gets in her face and Barcus whacks Mattolomule with a paw to shut him up. Barcus grumbles at him, shoving his weight into the younger male to push him away from the border.

At least Barcus keeps his head during the full moon. And it’s not easy. Viney’s own blood is absolutely sprinting through her veins and she feels like either sprinting a marathon or punching someone just to vent it. The vampire hisses again and there’s a splashing of water as two bodies crash into the river.

“Who the hell was that?”

Barcus huffs at her.

Ducking Luz… 

The water is cold as Viney lumbers into it. She wraps a hand around Luz’s scruff and ignores the scrape of the vampire’s fangs as the creature scratches Luz off of her. Luz snarls and Viney snarls right back. The gangly wolf twists out of Viney’s hold (curse the pudgy paw hands that a partial shift gives Viney!) and splashes water everywhere as she lands. Luz attempts to tackle Viney, but the older werewolf traps the smaller one in a bear hug and brings them both to the ground. The vampire Luz lunged at shrieks as she’s drenched in the resulting wave. Viney ignores the pitched coughing and focuses on Luz’s snapping at her hands.

“Don’t pick fights you can’t win, runt. Everyone back, _now_!” Viney growls.

She’s met with a chorus of discontent from the young wolves, but Barcus nips at their heels to force them away. Viney’s ear’s twitch as the drenched vampire gets to her feet and rolls out of the way of the sloppy pounce.

“You’re the one I smelled on my sister! What did you do to her?”

Viney growls and kicks at the attacking vampire. When the thing flings under her kick she realizes that the vampire is still a tiny thing. The werewolf climbs to her knees, the cold water taking away her burning fever as she shakes the moon-brain to regain her senses. Viney draws in heavy huffs of air, panting out the energy instead of answering the goading hisses. A new set of footsteps approaches and Viney snarls, not wanting to get into a one versus three fight.

“Didn’t know you were the alpha, Angel.”

Viney shakes the water out of her ears as familiar hands lift her out of the river. Princess’ sweet scent fills her nose as she’s pulled to her feet.

“We aren’t actual wolves,” Viney responds as a cloak wraps around her chilling body. “I can beat them all in a fight, so they listen to me.” The fog caused by the moon lessens slightly as Viney focuses on the feeling of the running water pulling at her ankles and the smell of candy in her nose. Viney feels Princess move her wet hair away from where it plastered to her cheeks. “I see you found the river.”

“And I only got a little lost,” Princess tells her lightly, voice singing along the breath it came out with.

“Emira Blight, what did you do?” the young vampire hisses as she watches her sister move a hand to the werewolf’s ear and lightly scratch it.

“Emira huh?” Viney tests the name and hums, leaning into the touch on her ear. “I like it. Sounds regal.”

“Emira, Mother’s going to murder you!”

“Amity, shut up, this is the best blackmail ever,” the one male vampire among them states.

“Siblings,” Princess, no Emira, groans. “Ignore them.” Emira’s thumb trails over the partially transformed ear, running over the soft velvet fur. “So, I um. I was thinking,” Emira starts and moves the hand scratching Viney’s ear to grasp her clawed hand instead. “The neutral territory up north? Think you could show me how to hunt a boar?”

“Mhh,” Viney fakes her consideration for a second. “I suppose, but I think I deserve something for it. I can feel all the scrapes and bruises you’re going to cause- mph!”

Emira presses her mouth against Viney’s. Not the easiest thing to do when Viney’s face is partially extruded like a muzzle. The werewolf’s face is flushing red when the vampire pulls away and burns brighter when Emira laughs gently.

“I’m no healer like you, but let’s just say I can at least kiss them better. So, Friday?”

“Friday’s good.” Viney’s ears twitch at the howl that splits the air. “I better go before Luz tears Mattholomule’s tail off. See you Friday.” The werewolf gets out of the shallow river, heading back onto her land. “Oh, and it’s Viney! See ya, Princess!”

Emira smiles as the werewolf bursts out of her clothes, the cheap fabric breaking apart as fur and muscles explode out. Emira’s cloak stays tied around her neck, fluttering in the wind as Viney returns to her pack. Her gold eyes follow the brown wolf as it ducks back into the words.

“You’ll be lucky not to get a stake to the heart,” Amity tells Emira as she strolls past her younger sister. The older vampire preening like a peacock. “You’ll get worse than a few days fast.”

Emira doesn’t answer, but the smile on her lips is answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey might come back to this  
> (Prob) the one and only time I'll write Viney as not demisexual- I'll blame it on the werewolf blood lol  
> Also, I might drop off the face of the internet to study for an engr test bc the last one made me cry myself into a panic attack so nothing might be updated, even Feathers and Jewels. Sorry (TvT)


End file.
